I miss you
by heroes.vampires.music.4ever
Summary: Mostly written in Misa-Misa point of view : tis my first death-note fanfiction and yeah this is probably not what anyone of you actually expect : Paring: Light and Misa-Misa! Fudge the death-note covered world : Mostly AU! :


Disclamier: I don't own Deahtnote *le sigh* But I do know a guy that looks like LIGHT! :D! *bigger le sigh* But sadly he isn't mine either D;

Author Notes:

Why hello there :D! This story idea is very random :) and this is only the prologue :) this prologue is set in the future :'3 :'3 Yes I do Ship Light and Misa-Misa :'3 and i hope you guys like this :)

Prologue:

She stood there, her blonde hair tied up in the usual pigtails. Tears fell silently from her green freckled blue eyes. The darken make-up that lined her face, in a haunting smile. The dark red lipstick, seem to make her looks more innocent and childlike, instead of the sexy sophistication she was trying to be. For his sake. The black eye liner - that was supposed to enchant her eyes, just simply trapped the lost expression of hope she had let in them. He was sleeping peacefully, on there bed, no worry or fraction of fear lay on his face. Only calmness. She looked down at him, at his perfectness. Her small eyes couldn't (no wouldn't) see any of his flaws. No he was perfect, to her. His light brown hair lay across his in odd fashion. This person of him, was so more relaxed than he normal was. This was her Light. She looked down at him, his closed eyes - looking like dark crescent moons against his light pale skin.

She softly stroke the side of his sleeping face, caressing slowly as if she never wanted to lose this one moment. She sighed happily. She wished she could just climb in and lay there against him. Just pretend for one moment, he was really hers. She knew deep-down he wasn't. Her heart ached, implicitly crying inside. Her other hand, the one that wasn't stroking Light, wiped away her broken tears. No she had to do this. Bending down, ever so quietly like a ninja, she leaned her head against his heart. It was beating slowly like an melody of clocks ticking in time.

"I'm sorry," she whispers in a broken voice.

She closes her eyes for a brief second, holding on to this one moment. Light's groggy breathing starts to quicken. She can feel him start to wake up. She has no time to waste. She moved her head away from his hot chest. Sadness filling her, as she did so. Light eye began to open; his face was filled with a bowel of confusion.

"Misa," he mumbled sleepily.

She smiled at him sweetly. Poor Light, his sleeping state, had confused him so much. "I'm here Light," she said in a soft smooth voice.

Light looked up at her, his hand reached up to her face. She stood there, bent over him.

"Misa what's wrong? Why are you crying?" hurt and confusion had covered his voice.

She just smiled at him and shook her head. She bend down slowly, her hand carefully tucked into her pocket. Sliding her hand like a snake - ready to kill it's prey. She slashed out the dagger; quickly before lighting could strike she pierced it through his chest. The look on Light's face, turned instantly from confusion to shock and then to pain.

"I love you" she broke out, the last words she would ever say to him, and then she wrenched his heart out. Light's eyes closed and death overtook him. Misa dropped the dagger. The blood was rushing to her head. She slowly slid off the ring on her left hand, the only sign that he had ever love her, she lay it down on the pillow next to him. A nervous laugh escaped her mouth, as she kissed him on the lips. They tasted icy and frost-bitten - you could tell the life had already been sucked out of him.

"I will see you again my Light" promise she made him, as picked up his heart and walked out of the white house. The rain poured down the night sky. Misa knew then the light would be out of her life. Tear streaking down her face, her expression was torn. The deathnote lay in her other hand (the one not holding Light's heart) with a juicy red apple. The taste of icy cold lips, stayed fresh in her mouth. Even though nothing was right now, it would be, she hadn't lost him yet. The darkness wasn't taking her Light...

To be continued...

Author Note: Ermm :L well what did you guys think? ;3 Not what you thought eh? ;D Well don't worry I got another chapter ready for this :') I hope you liked it :) Let moii know if you want to read the next bit? Love you readers! :)


End file.
